Big Top Scooby-Doo! Credits
Opening Logos * Warner Premiere · A TimeWarner Company Opening Credits * Hanna-Barbera and Warner Bros. Present * "Big Top Scooby-Doo!" * Casting and Voice Direction: Andrea Romano * Music by: Robert J. Kral * Edited by: Kyle Stafford * Art Direction: Ted Blackman, Eric Semones * Written by: Doug Langdale * Co-Producer: Alan Burnett * Line Producer: Amy McKenna * Executive Producer: Sam Register * Produced by: Spike Brandt and Tony Cervone * Directed by: Ben Jones Ending Credits * "Big Top Scooby-Doo!" * Starring the Voice Talents of: ** Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo, Fred Jones ** Mindy Cohn as Velma Dinkley ** Grey DeLisle as Daphne Blake ** Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers ** Greg Ellis as Marius Brancusi ** Maurice LaMarche as Archambault ** Peter Stormare as Wulfric Von Rydinsvar ** Jeff Dnham as Schmatko, Conductor ** Carlos Ferro as Olvierio, Sisko ** Jess Harnell as Human Scooby-Doo, Guard ** Jim Meskimen as Phil Flaxnan, Detective ** Candi Milo as Jean ** Hynden Walch as Lena, Joan ** and Craig Ferguson as Whitney Doubleday * Based on Characters Created by: Hanna-Barbera Productions * Animation Timing: Richard Collado, Jeff Hall, R. Michel Lyman, Bob Nesler, Kirk Tingblad, James Tim Walker * Storyboard: Jay Baker, Jake Catorena, Brendan Clogher, Stephen DeStefano, Tim Divar, Chuck Drost, Jerry Eisenberg, Tim Eldred, Michael Goguen, Phil Langone, Arthur Nichols, Chuck Patton, David Prince, Rafael Rosado, Andy Suriano, Christie Tseng, Marcus Williams, Kirk Van Wormer * Character Design: Dan Haskett, Danny Kimanyen, Steve Lambe * Prop Design: Tasoo Kim, Jerry Richarson * Background Key Design: Eric Clark, Robert Harand, Cynthia Ignacio, Benoit Le Pennec, Lisa Souza, Robert St. Pierre, Jennifer Yuan * Background Paint: Dennis Durrell, Hector Martinez, Leonard Robledo * Color Stylists: Craig Cuqro, Christina Long * Digital Paint: Eric Nordberg * Animatic: Kyle Stafford * Assistant Production Managers: Evan Burse, Angela O'Sullivan * Animation Checking: Chuck Gefre * Animation Sevices: Digital eMation, Inc. * Supervising Directors: Seung-Goo Jo, Yungwon Jung * Animation Directors: Dongwon Jung, Yungsan Yoon, Jinsung Kim, Geunsik Song, Yungdal Choi, Ilsung Lee, Jinyeol Jang, Seugjoon Jung, Sukjin Jang * Layout Artists: Seungchul Kim, Donhwan Oh, Gichul Shin, Byungjoon jun, Yunggyun Yoo * Key Animation: Yun-Goo Gang, Yonggil Park, Eunhee Baek, Yunhee Lee, Namgil Jo * Model Checkers: Jisoo Gang, Jaehee Oh, Sungwan Kim, Eunhee Yang * Final Checker: Yungsun Ahn * Background Directors: Jongnam Kim, Jongmyung Lee, Sooni Huh * Color Stylists: Yong Ahn, Sunyung Ham, Jongbong Jang * Composition: Donghee Jang, Gwanghee Lee, Gookjo Han * CGI: Eddie Jaeil Byun, Daeguen Hong, Hongsun Yoon, Soyung Kwak, Adrien Gentils, Roberto Yun Rodirguez * Production Staff: Scarlet Sookyung Kim, Taehee Kim, Heeesoo Lee, Agatha Sarim Kim, Sophia Seulgee Oh * Main Tittle by: Buddy System Studios * Post Production Manager: Scott Shinick * Recording Facility: Salami Studios * Recording Machine Operators: Sarah Baluch, Jeff O. Collins * Track Readers: Wilson Martinez, Fred Salinas * Supervising Dialogue/ADR Editor: Mark. A. Keatts * Dialogue/ADR Editors: Kelly Foley Downs, Patrick Foley, Mike Garicia * Post Production Audio Sercvices: Digipost TV, Inc. * Re-Recording Mixers: Robert Hargreaves M.P.S.E., John K. Hegedes * Sound Effects Design/Editorial: Robert Hargreaves M.P.S.E., George Brooks * Foley Artist: Gary Marullo * Online Editors; Christopher D. Lozinski, Steven White * Songs ** "When the Cirucs Comes to Town" *** Written and Produced by: Andy Sturmer *** Performed by: Socrates Devinger ** "Mysteries, Inc.!" *** Written by: Doug Langdale and Jean Dolabella *** Musical performances by: Jean Dolabella *** Vocal Performeances by: Peter Stormare *** Recorded by: Jean Dolabella as Garage Studios (SP/Brazil) *** Mixed by: Augusto Nogueira at Pacific Studio (BH/Brazil) ** "Mysteries, Inc.!" *** Written by: Doug Langdale and Jean Dolabella *** Musical performances by: Jean Dolabella *** Vocal Performeances by: Derrick Green *** Recorded by: Jean Dolabella as Garage Studios (SP/Brazil) *** Mixed by: Augusto Nogueira at Pacific Studio (BH/Brazil) * Executive in Charge of Music: Niki Sherrod * Business & Legal Affairs: John Michael Beach, Lori Blackstone, Sharmalee Lall, Bonnie Negrete, Joulene St. Catherine * Production Adminstrator: Nicole Martin * Production Support: Vivian Hernandez, Audrey Kim, Tamara Miles, Michele Karpel, Kira Tirimacco, Renee Toporzysek, Janet Yi * Production Accounting: Luisa Guzman, Debbie Lindquist, Maral Simonian, Athena Wingate * Casting Administrators: Liz Carroll, Susan Chieco * Production Supervision: Bobbie Page * Production Management: Ed Adams * Executives in Charge of Production: Jay Bastian, Jeff Prezenkowski * Special Thanks to: Joe Ruby and Ken Spears * This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition or use may result in civil and/or criminal prosecution. * © 2013 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. * "Scooby-Doo" and all related characters and elements are trademarks of and copyrighted by Hanna-Barbera Country of first publication United States of America. Hanna-Barbera is the author of this film/motion picture for purposes of Article 15 (2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. Closing Logos * A Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Company · www.warnerbros.com * Warner Bros. · A TimeWarner Company Category:Direct-to-Video Specials Category:Warner Premiere Category:End Credits Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Scooby-Doo Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Warner Home Video